Sense of failure
by kami nee chan
Summary: No fim não era mais possível lembrar de quem havia sido a palavra final. Não importava, jamais haveria vencedores naquela disputa. Se fui eu, meu prêmio foi apenas a saudade, o silêncio e o vazio.


O meu fracasso era traduzido no silêncio da sua ausência. Era uma tarefa inútil tentar encontrar o culpado por cada erro cometido, ou então, meu Deus, pelo menos um motivo para aquele vórtice infinito de ira e culpa em que caímos. O silêncio que veio antes do barulho da porta se fechando marcou o momento exato do fim de algo que se quer tínhamos começado direito, e a força destrutivamente cheia de raiva que vi você aplicar contra a madeira da mesma, era na verdade tão profunda quanto a minha incapacidade de ser a pessoa que você precisava ter naquele momento na sua vida.

Houve um mal entendido que nem eu ainda fui capaz de entender, na verdade. O excesso de palavras e a ausência de sinceridade tornou a compreensão em algo pequeno e longe demais para o simples olho humano. Agora eu via, somente agora eu sabia.

Naquele momento só havia o raciocínio de uma resposta "superior". Superior mesmo era o silêncio, que me mostrou tudo isso depois que você foi embora. Em cada madrugada em claro, perdendo meu tempo olhando a tela brilhante da TV sem prestar atenção nas imagens mostradas através da mesma. Em todas as vezes que peguei o telefone e tentei, inutilmente, me entreter com um aplicativo idiota qualquer, fingindo que tinha aberto seu contato na agenda por acidente.

Mas a sabedoria do silêncio veio tarde demais. Não calei quando deveria ter calado e agora não ousava proclamar as palavras coerentes que tinha para dizer, nem mesmo sozinho olhando para as paredes brancas demais. Mas como poderia saber naquele momento, simplesmente não poderia. Não.

Declarei. Pedi. Esperei; você não me deu nenhuma resposta de volta. Nada além de palavras que geravam sons sem significados coerentes.

Suas dúvidas minaram minhas certezas e quando você finalmente quis alguma coisa, era eu quem não estava apto a acreditar em suas palavras, ou interpretar os seus desejos. Tudo o que eu queria era fazer você sorrir como antes de tudo ficar tão complicado. Eu queria ouvir o som das suas chaves sendo jogadas sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa enquanto você sorria ao me entregar a sacola plástica de alguma loja de conveniência qualquer por onde você tinha passado pelo caminho.

O som alegre e despretensioso da sua voz ao jogar no ar um "Tadaima" desafinado, totalmente simbólico uma vez que você se quer morava aqui. Um cumprimento que eu nunca deixei de responder o tradicional "Okaeri", concluindo para mim mesmo que lar não era apenas as paredes que limitavam uma residência; nosso lar se estendia como uma cúpula protetora que acompanhava as pessoas que amávamos por onde quer que elas fossem.

Ah como sinto falta daquela versão de nós mesmos. Como queria pegar todas as suas dúvidas e transformar em certezas, e entregar-te meus medos para que fosse você à curá-los. Era o momento errado, meu amor, você mesmo tinha me ensinado que não se tentava resolver problemas de cabeça quente; mas também foi você que quis ficar despir-se de sua ira naquele momento de adrenalina alta e raiva recente, como se simplesmente se esquecesse de suas próprias palavras.

Não seria um problema se a causa de tanta ira não fosse justamente eu. 0u se o motivo da raiva não soasse injusta aos meus ouvidos. No começo eu só queria te fazer entender que estava errado, depois me vi preso à necessidade de me defender. Infelizmente em algum ponto a melhor defesa se tornou o ataque. E toda a avalanche que veio depois.

Sua ira desencadeou minha impaciência. A impaciência conseguiu apenas palavras rudes escolhidas para ferir sem pensar nas consequências. Neste momento as ofensas passaram a se tornar dolorosamente verdadeiras ao ouvidos incapazes de ouvir com atenção, as grandes besteiras que falávamos não deveria servir como porta voz de um coração que estava prestes a ser partido. Na disputa de qual palavra seria mais ofensiva, os timbres ficaram mais altos e a ironia, por hora sussurrada entre caretas de cenho franzido, já ecoavam em gritos desafinados pelo excesso de emoção.

No fim não era mais possível lembrar de quem havia sido a palavra final. Não importava, jamais haveria vencedores naquela disputa. Se fui eu, meu prêmio foi apenas a saudade, o silêncio e o vazio.

Talvez uma parte muito arrogante de mim esperava que você voltasse atrás, que me procurasse dias depois. Haveria desculpas de ambos os lados e nosso relacionamento voltaria ao ponto em que tinha dado errado, mas dessa vez, faríamos certo. Ou então uma parte inconsciente do meu cérebro me dissesse que, mesmo que não percebêssemos naquele momento a grande idiotice que estávamos fazendo, perceberíamos depois e um relacionamento sustentado por uma amizade tão bonita jamais terminaria daquele jeito tão estúpido.

Nunca imaginei de verdade que aquele fosse o momento do derradeiro final; um luto simbólico pela vida que poderíamos iniciar à dois. Jamais esperaria que minha última lembrança fosse seu rosto contorcido em raiva enquanto fazia questão de fazer a porta soar tão alto quanto seus gritos quando batesse às suas costas. Ou que quando finalmente teria a oportunidade de dizer o quanto te amava, na verdade devo ter gritado exatamente o contrário.

Na verdade, de verdade mesmo, lembro-me de gritar o quanto te achava ridículo. Mas ridículo mesmo era acreditar que aquelas tinham sido as minhas últimas palavras para você. Eu só queria dizer que sempre fui sincero, e que o passado era como a página de um livro que já foi lida, virada e deixada para trás. Não nos esqueceríamos das palavras contidas nela, pois já haviam sido lidas, ainda assim prosseguimos a leitura em busca do final feliz no final da obra completa.

Eu queria tanto ser a sua obra completa e não apenas um leitor corriqueiro que havia se apaixonado pelo personagem errado em uma história fictícia de amor. Mentira, eu queria que ambos fossemos heróis da mesma história incrível; talvez este fosse o erro.

Você era o meu sonho e aquilo que eu chamava de "nós" existia somente neste mundo fictício. Você e eu apenas existíamos em um mundo real em que os fatos nunca correspondem aos sonhos.

No mundo real havia apenas a lembrança da sua ira e uma despedida sem adeus. De nós restou apenas a melancolia das lembranças que me conduziram a um final completamente diferente do seu. E minhas lágrimas depois da certeza de que você nunca mais voltaria.

Se você somente me rejeitasse não doeria tanto, mas você não me rejeitou;

Se você não tivesse me dado esperanças eu não teria esperado tanto de você, mas você nunca deixou de corresponder;

Se você tivesse dito que estava confuso ou apenas curioso sobre esta experiência eu teria sorrido e aceitado o desafio de te conquistar, mas você nunca hesitou;

Se você tivesse dito que eu era o seu passa tempo isto teria doído, porém eu saberia como lidar com a verdade, mas você sorria e me fazia crer que era especial para você.

Se você tivesse sido sincero comigo como me deixou confortável para ser com você...

...provavelmente eu estaria emocionalmente destruído com a sua inegável ausência, da mesma forma como estou agora.

Mas não estaria com tanta raiva de mim quanto estou de você. Não passaria madrugadas em claro remontando todos os fatos com os motivos que te fizeram usar todas aquelas palavras maldosas; não era de aberração que você me chamava quando estava em meus braços.

Choraria por ter perdido, por ser rejeitado e por saber que apesar de gostar de estar ao meu lado, você jamais assumiria sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento por mim. Mas não estaria misturando à esta mágoa o ódio que não conseguia evitar sentir de mim mesmo por ter sido tão transparente e entregue, apaixonado o bastante para ser cego por você. Burro o bastante para crer no que apenas eu vivia.

Eu era uma pessoa feliz, mas você me transformou no resumo do fracasso. Eu devia ter calado e apenas aceitado, deveria ter fingido que não estava entendendo o verdadeiro significado das suas palavras; você ainda estaria aqui. Ah sim, é isto que doi mais, saber que preferiria estar feliz em uma mentira do que da forma estou e diante da verdade.

Eu queria você apenas e tão somente, sem pensar nas consequências. Queria você ignorando o fato de querermos a mesma coisa nos vendo como seres desiguais. Eu queria ser esta pessoa que você precisa ter na sua vida, mas tudo o que tinha era um orgulho intacto e palavras rudes na memória; seladas pela porta de você bateu atrás de suas costas.

A honra utópica de uma ofensa em ser "o outro". A pessoa que você amava, mas que não precisava passar pela vergonha de assumir.

O silêncio cortado por uma gargalhada de um programa de auditório qualquer que passa na TV invade a sala conseguindo capturar minha atenção. Sim, era de dar risada a minha situação. Confuso entre desejar a dignidade ou sua companhia, razão ou ter você comigo novamente. Tão perdido a ponto de querer abrir mão daquilo que chamava de orgulho, mas era apenas respeito e autopreservação.

Na verdade, bem na verdade, eu sei porque gritei cada palavra. Eu queria ouvir você admitir com honestidade o que seus gritos ofensivos omitiam. Eu queria ouvir que alguém como você jamais admitiria sentir o que sentia por mim. Que apesar de satisfazer todos os seus desejos, não era digno de andar ao seu lado. Acima de tudo, eu só queria ouvir que você jamais andaria de mãos dadas comigo na rua.

Ok. Tudo bem, tantas madrugadas assistindo TV já tinham-me feito perceber que não era para ter um final feliz. Pelo menos não feliz para mim, nunca feliz para mim. Nem mesmo amigos eu tinha; não reais ou físicos. Amigos online não estavam contando uma vez que eu não estava mais nem ligando o computador; eu só tinha você.

Mas eu queria ter coragem para questionar qual era a diferença entre a minha homossexualidade e a sua. Ou o que me fazia tão inferior a você senão os traços que Kami-sama desenhou meu rosto; eu queria ouvir de você.

Eu queria ter a oportunidade de saber qual era o grande defeito em isto estar tão transparente em mim, e o que ligava isto ao karma da infelicidade. Acima de tudo, meu amor, eu só queria realmente entender por que estar comigo era vergonhoso, mas estar com ele não. O que havia de diferente em mim que me fazia uma aberração e você e ele, não.

Seria o fardo de eu não pertencer à mundo nenhum? Menos aceito em uma sociedade cruel do que você e ele juntos. Antes de você partir eu queria que tivesse me explicado esta sutil diferença. Eu sinto como uma mulher, mesmo sem saber exatamente como é ser uma. Não sou uma mulher, tampouco um homem.

Coisas assim me fazem lembrar que simplesmente não há espaço para mim neste mundo. A sociedade aceita, parcamente, o que vê acima dos panos, mas quando o sentimento é o que vale você é aquele que espera o que há abaixo dos panos. Então eu sei que cada palavra minha desejou forçar você a dizer que era aqui, bem no meio disso tudo, que havia o problema. Ou pelo menos explicar porque passou tanto tempo ao meu lado mesmo assim.

Você pediu para sair comigo pela primeira vez, porque achou que eu fosse uma garota. A noite ficou realmente cômica depois que você percebeu que havia um problema no meio do caminho, até xingou meu irmão por não tê-lo avisado. E por anos foi assim, você não se afastou, apenas era evasivo quando havia outras pessoas ao redor, eu não ligava.

Com o tempo, a ponta do pé se moldou ao bico fino e o equilíbrio se adequou ao salto alto. Abri mão do conforto das calças folgadas para andar na rua, preferindo os vestidos curtos comprados para que você não passasse a vergonha que parecia sentir de mim na rua, justo ao corpo para evidenciar a cintura fina ao qual você sempre gostou de abraçar fortemente, até marcar.

Nunca foi um pedido seu, mas meu trabalho ganhou ainda mais horizontes quando assumi o pseudônimo feminino e como tal, aprendi a ter o mesmo traço firme usado no trabalho como mangaka para delinear os olhos. Na foto da contracapa, havia uma mulher de superfície perfeita. Ainda assim, você jamais andou de mãos dadas comigo pela rua.

Metade dos meus gritos naquela noite, certamente, ecoaram sobre o peso da dúvida ao perceber que não era exatamente do problema para baixo que você o motivo por você sempre ser evasivo na rua. Você me trocou por outro garoto, meu amor, sexualmente parecido comigo. Você saiu comigo pela primeira vez pela garota que via, mas me abandonou pelo garoto que eu não podia deixar de ser.

Agora o meu fracasso era traduzido no silêncio da sua ausência. Era uma tarefa inútil tentar encontrar o culpado por cada erro cometido, ou então, meu Deus, pelo menos um motivo para aquele vortex infinito de ira e culpa em que caímos. Eu sei que você me amou desde aquela noite mal acabada e pelos anos de amizade e cumplicidade dividida nas ruas, deferente daquilo que dividíamos quando estávamos a sós.

Eu aceitava aquela sua rejeição, pois aceitava que a sociedade era um mar de pessoas despidas de moral. Entendia que você não queria ser visto como igual a mim na rua, nem ligava para a forma como as outras pessoas me olhavam e estava tudo bem assim. De fato você me deixou para assumir uma pessoa diferente de mim, mas totalmente igual à você.

E era isso que eu ainda precisava entender. Pois não era por medo da sociedade que você se esquivava de mim na rua. Era só porque e não era uma mulher, tampouco um homem. E foi preciso todas essas madrugadas em claro para eu entender o que você realmente sentia.

Era a mim que você amava. As brincadeiras, risadas, momentos de ternura e discussões sérias sobre teorias que envolviam nossos mangás preferidos. Isto foi suficiente até o momento em que a sociedade exigiu uma pessoa fisicamente ao seu lado aonde quer que você fosse, e era aí que seu amor não era forte o bastante.

Em você doi menos o preconceito de ser julgado por estar com um igual do que ser julgado por me aceitar ao seu lado. Com a audácia de jurar que era a mim quem realmente amava e propor o absurdo de não me excluir da sua vida por completo; só do alcance dos olhos alheios.

E o que mais doía, em mim, era que depois de tudo isso eu simplesmente não ligava, ou quase. A única coisa que eu continuava querendo era você. Ter você ao meu lado e todos aqueles momentos únicos que compunham a nossa história parecia ser uma necessidade mais vital do que meu próprio orgulho.

Como podia? Pelo menos ainda era lúcido o bastante para entender que ceder a este desejo mórbido era um absurdo. E conseguia manter esta loucura em segredo para mim, até porque era ridículo admitir que sua vida estava caindo em ruínas porque um cara saiu da sua vida. Eu não tinha amigos próximos o bastante para dividir isto senão o próprio autor do meu fracasso, e meu irmão e sua esposa agiriam como se fosse digno de pena.

Mudei a posição da perna em que estava sentado em cima, analisando a folha em traços rabiscados que teoricamente fazia parte do "storyboard" que deveria ser desenhado esta semana. Deveria lançar um drama sobre minha vida, seria um bom manga de romances dramáticos, pois eu faria ter um final muito melhor do que a vida real; eu levaria o livro até o final.

Não que fosse o amor que não deu certo que me matasse mais. Era esta incrível e vívida sensação de fracasso que o resumo de tudo isso deixava para trás.

"Será que um dia essa dor apertada irá passar se eu apenas ignorar este desejo absurdo de abrir mão de mim mesmo para simplesmente continuar vendo você? Espero que sim."

Espero um dia conseguir acordar sem pensar em você e voltar a ser exatamente quem eu era antes de você. Trabalhando de vestido ou desenhando de calça folgada de moletom, comendo besteiras enquanto escrevia qualquer pornografia humorada e enlevada com sátiras sujas e vulgares por diversão apenas, entre um trabalho e outro. Satisfeito comigo mesmo quando Kaoru-san se desespera pelo estado catatônico que meu irmão ficava por ainda não ter aprendido que não deve ler as coisas que eu escrevo para jogar o tempo fora.

Desejo ainda me lembrar de como eu era antes de resumir minha vida à sua presença e voltar a rir de coisas que ninguém mais ria, sem dar a menor bola por sorrir como uma menina enquanto fazia piadas de baixo nível sem ligar com o resultado disto; rindo não da piada, mas da cara das pessoas após ouvir. Um dia, talvez, a delícia de ouvir a sua voz invadindo minha sala seja apenas o prefácio de uma sátira em que você não será ninguém além de um personagem bobo que teve um tempo muito curto de participação se comparado à minha vida como um todo.

Eu só espero resistir para chegar a este final. Porque simplesmente não tinha como compreender o final que tivemos, baseando-se na história que tínhamos, e vai levar muito tempo para eu realmente entender e aceitar essa sua ausência que me traz o sentimento de fracasso.


End file.
